wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Elgerholme
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Olof Solomonsen (m. 2014) |Issue = Prince Eric of Elgerholme Princess Caroline of Elgerholme |Name = Alexandra Erica Victoria |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Alexandra (Full name: Alexandra Erica Victoria; born 14 February 1988) is the third daughter and sixth child of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Upon her birth, she was sixth-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently sixteenth-in-line. In 2014, Alexandra married Olof Solomonsen, a Poolian actor and model. They have two children together: Prince Eric of Elgerholme and Princess Caroline of Elgerholme. Early life Alexandra was born on 14 February 1988 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Her birth name is "Alexandra Erica Victoria". As royals do not traditionally use surnames, she was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Alexandra has four elder siblings: Nicolette, Diana, Victor, and Daniel, an elder fraternal twin brother: Georg, and two younger sisters: Eleanora and Charlotte. Education Alexandra began her education in 1994, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. She graduated with a primary school diploma in 2000, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 2004. She went on to attend the Royal Lungarian Academy of Art, an exclusive kariersküle in the Dacht neighborhood of Munbach. She graduated in 2007. Following her graduation from high school, Alexandra began attending the University of Munbach, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in fine arts in 2010. Adulthood Alexandra first entered the public eye as a young adult, beginning a career as a socialite and influencer. With an abundance of celebrity friends, Alexandra was frequently seen at A-list nightclubs and red carpet events. She was also considered to be a style icon by several fashion outlets, and occasionally did print and runway modeling. Alexandra resided in the Royal Palace up until she began university in 2007, when she moved into a luxury apartment in the Wro neighborhood of Munbach. She resided there until her marriage in 2014, when she moved into a duplex luxury apartment in the Schtein neighborhood. Marriage and family In her youth, Alexandra had been linked to several Lungarian actors, musicians, and other celebrities, although no relationships had been officially confirmed by her royal house. In May 2011, she began dating Poolian actor and model Olof Solomonsen. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in March 2012. They became engaged in July 2013, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 14 June 2014. Following their marriage, Olof was awarded Lungarian citizenship and received the title His Royal Highness Prince of Lungary. The Princess and Prince have two children together: *Prince Eric of Elgerholme (born 30 May 2016) *Princess Caroline of Elgerholme (born 15 April 2018) Titles *'14 February 1988 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra of Lungary Category:1988 births Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian socialites Category:Lungarian royalty Category:People from Munbach Category:Royal Lungarian Academy of Art alumni Category:Twin people from Lungary Category:University of Munbach alumni